


Malattia cardiaca

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L’essere imperfetto [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Goku non fosse stato l'unico a contrarre la malattia cardiaca, come sarebbe potuta diventare la situazione?[Remake di 'Malattia cardiaca virale diffusa'].





	Malattia cardiaca

Malattia cardiaca

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Prompt di S.S. V. D.:  \- Ha ragione Roger sul suo trono di ceramica esplosivo: "Siamo troppo vecchi per queste stronzate". (I 400 Calci - Nanowar).

Cap.1 Il sogno mistico del male

< Non capisco perché, ma ho un leggero fastidio al cuore. È come mi dolesse e ogni tanto mi porto la mano al petto. Sto volando più lentamente del solito, mi sento anche più affaticato. Avrò mangiato pesante ieri sera?

Adesso, però, non ci posso pensare. Devo spingere ancora di più la mia velocità, devo raggiungere Gohan. È strano, sto facendo uno sforzo eccessivo, troppo sangue sta arrivando al cuore. Forse mi fa male perché lo sto sforzando troppo. Non capisco. 

Ogni mio pensiero viene cancellato quando atterro. Sotto gli occhi di tutti affronto i cyborg. 

Vedo Gohan in piedi accanto a Junior. Il mio bambino coraggioso ha dimostrato anche questa volta il suo coraggio, sono un padre orgoglioso.

Se questo fastidioso dolore al petto passasse potrei godermi a pieno il momento. 

Eppure capisco che qualcosa non va. Il mio piccolo sembra affaticato. Ha gli occhi vitrei, respira a fatica le sue guance, solitamente rosate, adesso sono così pallide e smunte. Mi avvicino, ma lui non sembra vedermi. All’improvviso allarga gli occhi, come se fosse attraversato da un fulmine, e altrettanto rapidamente cade in avanti a faccia in giù, incosciente”.

“Gohan!” urlo. Non riesco a correre in suo aiuto che vengo aggredito dal cyborg. Mi accorgo solo in quel momento che Vegeta è riverso a terra, ansima a fatica e si tiene il petto, spasmodicamente.

Junior riesce a salvarmi ed io strisciò fino al mio bambino. Quel cyborg non può averci prosciugato tutto così tanto.

I miei capelli perdono l’oro del supersaiyan, tornando color pece e mi ricadono sul viso sudato. Raggiungo mio figlio, lo chiamo a gran voce, stringendolo a me, ma vengo colto dal panico vedendo che non riapre gli occhi. 

“Che gli sta succedendo?!” grida Crilin.

“Se-sembra la malattia di cui parlava quel ragazzo del futuro, ma sembra essersi diffusa” sussurrò Junior. Lo vedo deglutire e lo sento bisbigliare:

“Gohan no, proprio Gohan no”.

Il dolore al cuore si fa sempre più forte, mentre la preoccupazione fa pompare l’adrenalina sempre più velocemente. Nella mia mente risuonano le accuse di Chichi, lei mi ha sempre ammonito dicendo di non mettere a rischio il frutto del nostro amore. Voleva che nostro figlio diventasse uno studioso, non un guerriero. 

Non voglio morire di nuovo, ma soprattutto non voglio perdere mio figlio.

_ …La testa… Mi sta girando la testa in maniera vertiginosa. Il _ mondo intorno a me si sta facendo un festival di colori confusi. Non capisco più niente. Le gambe stanno cedendo. Stringo di più a me il mio bambino, il mio piccolo Gohan. 

Perché anche lui? 

Sebbene mi stia sentendo morire a causa di un dolore come non ne ho mai provati, che mi sta facendo esplodere il cuore dentro il petto, è a lui che va il mio pensiero. Penso sarà l’ultimo perché la mia coscienza mi sta abbandonando. Chiudo gli occhi e mentre cado all’indietro tutto si oscura” >.

Sotto gli occhi terrorizzati di tutti, anche Goku, con ancora Gohan tra le braccia, cade incosciente, mentre con una mano stringe ancora a sé il piccolo, con l’altra si tiene ansiosamente il petto. 

Il suo viso si è fatto esangue e il respiro un rantolo.

“Dobbiamo subito portarli a casa. Tu prendi Goku e Gohan, io porto Vegeta” disse Junior. Crilin annuì e si divisero, uno andando verso la Capsule corporation, l’altro verso la casa di Goku.

*********

“La medicina sta finendo. Non basta per tre persone. Ne basta soltanto per una e non sappiamo se il contagio si propagherà ancora” disse Yamcha, mostrando il contenitore delle pillole di Mirai Trunks, prossimo ad essere vuoto. Chichi lo afferrò e lo guardò con aria disperata. Si volse a guardare Goku: sudato, pallidissimo, che in preda a dolori lancinanti si lamentava debolmente e si agitava tra incubi terribili. Si teneva il petto, mentre sentiva il cuore scoppiargli. A ogni battito era come se fosse infilzato da mille frecce infuocate e avrebbe voluto urlare, ma dalla bocca gli uscivano solo bassi rantoli.

< In questo momento anche il mio cuore sta andando in mille pezzi. 

Però… però so esattamente cosa devo fare. Io vivo solo per il mio piccolo Gohan, devo essere devota solo a mio figlio. Non permetterò a nessuno di impedirgli di continuare a crescere bello, buono, educato e studioso, figuriamoci a una malattia > pensò.

Yamcha la guardò.

< Suo padre Yuma non ha neanche il coraggio di venire in questa stanza a guardare sua figlia di fronte al bivio crudele dinanzi a cui si trova. Entrambi gli uomini della sua vita sono appesi a un filo e ne può scegliere solo uno > pensò.

Chichi strinse i pugni.

< Perderò la stima di tutti, della mia migliore amica Bulma, anche di me stessa. Però… >. Posò un bacio a fior di labbra a Goku e, stringendo al petto le medicine, si avviò al telefono.

********

“Dovrei smettere di piangere, ma non ci riesco. Chichi mi ha chiamato al telefono. Quasi non la riconoscevo con quella voce dura, quasi cattiva. Non mi aveva mai parlato in quel modo, ma è stato il senso del discorso a ghiacciarmi il sangue nelle vene. 

Si è rifiutata di riportarmi la medicina. 

Non c’è né abbastanza per tre persone, se ne può salvare solo una. 

Lei ha deciso per Gohan. 

Dev’essere stato terribile scegliere tra suo marito e suo figlio, ma anche Goku sarebbe stato d’accordo, ne sono sicura. Però, ha deciso anche per me. 

Ha condannato il padre di mio figlio. 

Avrei voluto urlare, sputarle odio e veleno in faccia, invece, ho chiuso la telefonata e sono scoppiata in lacrime. 

Il ragazzo del futuro ha cercato di consolarmi, di scoprire cosa avessi, ma non ne ho trovato la forza. Questo giovane sembra attaccato incredibilmente al mio principe. 

Come posso dirgli che non c’è più speranza di salvarlo? 

Guardo un'altra volta il viso sofferente dell’unica persona che abbia mai veramente amato. Ho creduto già una volta di averlo perso. 

Non mi voglio arrendere nemmeno stavolta. 

Lo devo anche al mio piccolo Trunks, ancora neonato, che merita di crescere con un padre speciale come il mio Vegeta. 

“Ragazzo del futuro” chiamo e lui si gira, aspettando che io finalmente gli dica la causa del mio dispiacere. Lo sorprendo con una richiesta ben diversa. 

“Chi è stato a creare la medicina nel tuo tempo?” chiedo, mettendo le mani sui fianchi, nella mia posa combattiva. 

“Mia madre” risponde lui con una strana espressione in volto. 

“È una brava scienziata o è una dottoressa?” chiedo ancora. 

“Una scienziata come lei” mi risponde. Gliel’ho avrò detto mille volte di darmi del tu, ma ora non è il momento di battibeccare su cose inutili. 

È esattamente quello che volevo sapere. Non esiste una scienziata migliore di me nell’universo. Sono convinta di essere anche più brava della madre di questo ragazzo. 

Ho ancora una pillola in casa, perché me l’ero fatta dare da Chichi prima che Goku si ammalasse, cercando di comprenderne il principio attivo. 

Da quella potrò scoprire gli elementi che formano il medicinale e dovrò solo cercare di ricrearlo. 

Non preoccuparti amore mio. Lo sai che nessuno ferma Bulma Briefs quando si intestardisce su un’idea”.

*******

Goku gemette nel sonno, il sudore e le lacrime si erano mischiate sul suo viso.

< Sono seduto sull’erba . Io e la mia famiglia stiamo facendo un pic-nic, eppure mi sento così lontano. Odo le voci ovattate e non mi sfiorano i sorrisi di Gohan e Chichi, come se fosse tutto fasullo. 

Ed ecco che la terra comincia a tremare. Si spacca e vedo allontanarsi sempre di più, dall’altro lato della spaccatura rispetto a dove sono io, mia moglie e mio figlio, che urlano terrorizzati. 

Comincio a correre, cercando un modo per andare dall’altra parte. Si fanno sempre più lontani e io non riesco a volare. Urlo, ma loro non mi sentono. La lava schizza da ogni parte, lambisce i miei piedi e i miei stivaletti iniziano a fumare. Urla, le urla strazianti dei miei cari. 

Devo raggiungerli, devo tornare da loro, ma non ci riesco. Ed ecco che due occhi di ghiaccio coprono l’intero cielo, divenuto nero. 

Sento una risata, così forte che mi devo tappare le orecchie, mentre cado in ginocchio. È così fastidiosa e si fonde con le urla della mia famiglia. Non riesco a farla smettere, non riesco. Quando mi volto, vedo mia moglie terrorizzata, che tiene abbracciato a sé il nostro piccolo Gohan. Davanti a lei un mostro orribile. Sorride, mentre si avvicina sempre di più ai miei cari.

“Cosa diamine vuoi fare?!” grido. Vedo Vegeta volare verso la creatura, tentare di abbatterla un colpo dopo l’altro, ancora e ancora.

“Vegeta!” urlo.

“Ha ragione il pirata Roger, sul suo trono di ceramica esplosivo: “Siamo troppo vecchi per queste stronzate” dice il principe. Lo guardo stranito, mentre vedo che il nemico lo raggiunge con un’onda. Ululo di rabbia e dolore, vedendo il mio amico scomparire nel nulla.

Spicco un balzo, ma attraverso il mio avversario, cadendo dall’altra parte. Le gambe mi cedono, l’odore dello zolfo m’impedisce il respiro.

Il cuore mi fa un male terribile, pulsa dolorosamente, quasi mi volesse scoppiare in petto. 

La creatura ride, ride, in piedi davanti ai corpi incoscienti del mio bambino e della mia stupenda sposa. 

Parto all’attacco nuovamente, questa volta in volo, ma cado nuovamente oltre l’avversario. L’ho attraversato come se fossi un fantasma per ben due volte. 

Mi rialzo e continuo a tempestarlo di colpi, ma con sgomento mi accorgo che continuo a trapassarlo. Non riesco a colpirlo. Frustato, ci provo sempre con più vigore, ma è inutile. 

Lui avanza sempre di più e io non so cosa fare. L’agitazione mi ottenebra il pensiero, e mi muovo a scatti, colpendo, urlando, non riuscendo a stare fermo un attimo, mi guardo intorno smarrito. 

“Scappa Gohan!” sento la voce terrorizzata di mia moglie che incita nostro figlio a scappare. 

Lui, in lacrime, non si vuole allontanare in principio, ma poi inizia a correre. 

Perché non scappi anche tu, Chichi? Perché non te ne vai amore mio? Mi chiedo e cresce il mio senso di impotenza. Non posso fare niente. Non posso proteggere chi amo. 

Il mostro mi attraversa e ormai è di fronte alla mia adorata. Cerco di proteggerla, cerco di allontanarla, ma non mi sente, non mi vede. Mi metto davanti a lei, ma stavolta e lei che mi attraversa. Comincia ad attaccare il mostro. La mia incredibile guerriera, la amo proprio per la sua tenacia, il suo coraggio, nonostante sia bella e fragile come una statuetta di porcellana. 

Quell’essere all’improvviso l’afferra per il collo e davanti a me si consuma la scena più terribile, quella che non avrei mai voluto vedere: dal suo meraviglioso viso latteo, se ne va il colore, gli occhi si fanno grandi, mentre la vita li abbandona, e pian piano si chiudono. 

La chiamo, urlo, ma non posso fare niente. Cerco di afferrare quelle mostruose mani, ma non posso, le attraverso. Il corpo della mia Chichi si accascia inerme, mentre il leggerissimo vento che si alza dall’aura del nemico le smuove lo stupendo kimono rosa che le ho regalato al nostro primo anniversario di nozze. Era il suo preferito, lo metteva sempre. I suoi neri capelli, solitamente legati in uno chignon, ricadono, invece, sulle sue spalle. Le ho sempre detto che stava meglio in quel modo, che sembrava una meravigliosa ninfa guerriera, che in quei momenti da lei si emanava un odore di natura e libertà. Lei sorrideva prima di coricarsi, mentre si pettinava davanti allo specchio e mi diceva che lo faceva apposta. Solo io dovevo sapere quanto fosse bella in realtà. 

Quell’essere immondo lascia cadere inerte la cosa più preziosa che io abbia mai avuto. M’inginocchio accanto a lei, accarezzando il suo viso freddo. Abbasso il capo, e l’ombra dei miei capelli nasconde le lacrime e mi oscura il volto addolorato. Stringo un pugno con rabbia, mentre quella risata ricomincia e ad essa si aggiunge quella del mostro che mi sta di fronte. 

Il mio urlo di dolore cancella tutto il resto” .

Cap.2 Tra i due litiganti…

< Il sole, oggi, sembra diventato nero, quasi si fosse spento. Lo stesso che è accaduto ai miei occhi.

Un tempo questo mi sembrava un luogo paradisiaco, ma da quando ho preso quella folle decisione, mi sembra che tutto abbia smesso di esistere.

Non riesco a trovare pace. Posso solo guardare il corpo esanime e bianco, da cui sta fuggendo fin troppo rapidamente la vita, dell’uomo che amo.

La mia vita e quella di Goku è stata sempre un tetro gioco del destino, una rincorsa. Sapevo che sarei rimasta indietro, perché lui si è sempre sacrificato per il bene di tutti.

Ed ora, io, ipocritamente, mi dico che sarebbe stato d’accordo di morire per suo figlio.

L’ho atteso tutta la vita, sin da quando eravamo bambini, e non riesco a lasciarlo andare questa volta, nonostante la scelta sia mia.

Il mio amore si sta dimostrando folle, egoista, incapace di farmi lasciare andare.

Perché il suo è un amore che si mostra folle, egoista, ma è il primo a lasciare andare, il primo a perdonare, il primo ad accettare. 

Quante donne avrebbero accettato di sposare un uomo che magari non le amava, che voleva solo adempiere a una promessa?

Quante donne avrebbero accettato di scoprire di aver sposato un alieno, un appartenente a una razza assassina come i saiyan? Quante donne avrebbero accettato di scoprire di non aver mai nemmeno saputo il vero nome del loro amato? 

Eppure tutto questo scompariva, quando eravamo soli, io e lui. 

Perché nell’ombra e nel silenzio della nostra casa, diventavamo un tutt’uno, perché lui era veramente se stesso solo in quei momenti, perché solo io potevo vantare di averlo visto senza la maschera da eroe, solo io sapevo chi fosse veramente. 

Stavolta, però, è diverso. Perché nella lentezza dei secondi, nel mio essere spezzata e abbandonata, c’è la colpa di esserne l’artefice. 

So cosa mi diranno gli altri. Che dopo essere stata una strega con lui, dopo non aver capito di essere più madre che sposa, dopo averlo tenuto in cattività, sono arrivata a preferire Gohan a lui. 

La gente potrà parlare, parla sempre, ma io non ci sarò a sentirli. Ho deciso che resterò lì, abbracciata a lui e, quando la morte se lo verrà a prendere, lo seguirò. 

Quanti giorni sono già che non mangio e non dormo? Ho la gola secca, ho smesso anche di bere.

Gohan, il mio piccolo, ci penserà mio padre a crescerlo. Sono sempre stata disposta ad abbandonare tutto e tutti per il mio Goku e lo farò ancora. 

Se lui sapesse… 

Nel sonno, nonostante la febbre, mi cerca. Seppur senza medicina, tra terribili dolori che gli attanagliano il petto, mi cerca. 

Sentendo il mio abbraccio, lo ha contraccambiato ed io, appoggiata al suo petto muscoloso, potevo sentire i battiti di quel suo cuore avvelenato che me lo sta portando via >.

La porta si aprì, uno spiraglio di luce entrò nella casa.

Chichi si riscosse e si voltò di scatto, udì dei passi. A fatica cercò di rialzarsi e avanzò, barcollante, rischiò di cadere di nuovo. La luce le abbagliò gli occhi arrossati dal pianto. 

Batté diverse volte le palpebre e, riconoscendo l’ospite, iniziò a tremare.

“N-non ti… darò la medicina” sussurrò con voce rauca. Respirava a fatica. “V-vattene… la-lasciami sola…” esalò. Rischiò di crollare a terra, ma l’altra persona l’afferrò al volo e la sostenne. 

“Sono la tua migliore amica, non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo” ribatté.

< Non siamo state amiche da subito, ma sei l’unica che mi è stata vicino quando è morto Yamcha > pensò. 

“Capisco il tuo dolore”. Aggiunse. L’aiutò a sedersi per terra, di fronte a sé, aspettando che la mettesse bene a fuoco.

Chici singhiozzò.

“Non ti porterei mai via la medicina per Gohan. Ora sono una madre e anch’io sono pazza d’amore per il mio scimmione. 

Ti chiedo solo di non lasciarti morire” disse, mentre le sue iridi azzurre si riflettevano in quelle spente dell’altra.

< Sì, mi capisce davvero. Lo leggo nel dolore sul suo viso > pensò Chichi.

< Non sembra neanche lei > si disse Bulma.

“Mi dispiace di aver scelto anche per Vegeta. Forse all’inizio di lui non mi fidavo, forse per un periodo sono stata gelosa del profondo legame di amicizia che lo legava al mio Goku, ma ora non provo più niente di simile. Semplicemente non riesco a vedere oltre la mia famiglia. 

Perdonami, puoi odiarmi se vuoi” gemette Chichi, mentre le lacrime ricominciano a solcare il suo volto. 

“No. Non ti odio. Come potrei odiare una _sorella_?” chiese Bulma, abbracciandola e Chichi contraccambiò. Entrambe stavano piangendo.

< Mi sorride ed io non capisco perché > pensò Chichi.

Bulma estrasse dalla tasca due contenitori di plastica identici.

“Sono riuscita a ricreare la medicina. Questo contenitore è per Vegeta, mentre questo è per Goku” disse.

Un gemito sfuggì dalle labbra di Chichi.

Bulma scoppiò a ridere tra le lacrime e Chichi lo fece a sua volta, il suo respiro si era fatto regolare. 

Bulma mise una pillola in mano a Chichi, quest’ultima corse al capezzale del marito e gliela infilò in bocca. Il respiro di Goku si fece più regolare.

“N-non so come ringraziarti” disse Chichi quasi balbettando. 

“Io, invece, lo so. Ora vai a mangiare qualcosa, a bere almeno due litri d’acqua e poi ti fai bella. 

Siamo le più belle e abbiamo i mariti più belli, l’intera Terra lo deve sapere” disse Bulma maliziosa.

Chichi annuì. 

“Sarà meglio che prepari anche tante leccornie per Goku, quando si sveglia avrà fame”. Aggiunse Bulma.

< La speranza è tornata in questa casa > pensò quest’ultima.


End file.
